


[Podfic] Connect the Dots

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [9]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Connect the Dots" by GrayJay“So,” Matt says, after they’ve ordered. “There’s a story there, right?”Scott recruits a teacher.





	[Podfic] Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connect the Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279881) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ConnectTheDots_201809/Connect%20the%20Dots.mp3)  
| 20 MB | 0:17:32  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ConnectTheDots_201809/Connect%20the%20Dots.m4b) | 21 MB | 0:17:32


End file.
